Tu yo y el Sexo Tantrico
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Haremos un trato, primero hacemos el amor a tu manera y después lo hacemos a la mía...¿trato hecho?...OoC...


**D**isclamer: **L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimot yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Susana Minguell** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc gracias nena ;))

**A**dvertencia: Este ficc obviamente es de Raking **"M"** asi que lee bajo tu propio riesgo la verdad me jode que aunque pongas la advertencia aun asi leen y se espantan este ficc es para aquellas personas que son pervertidas al igual que yo :D bueno las dejo por que estare actualizando la verdad hoy me queria tomar el dia pero me puse a leer un libro **Aventura de una Noche ** y otros y me emocione tanto que bueno aqui me tienen con respecto de **Your Gay Friend** sobre si es Seme o Uke pero la verdad no les dire nada ustedes solas se daran cuenta conforme avanza la historia y el trama.

Bueno me retiro nos leemos luego cuidense

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TÚ, YO Y EL SEXO TÁNTRICO**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En el sexo del Tantra, la mujer no es un simple "recipiente sexual" sino una diosa que da y recibe energía...**_

_**La dueña del tantra es la mujer, ya que el tantra es ella,**_

_**El hombre solo puede ser el elegido de ella,**_

_**Su amor, su pareja, pero no el dueño.**_

_**La mujer tantra**_

_**Somete a su amor**_

_**A todo tipo de placeres**_

_**Para sus cinco sentidos...**_

**SAKURA**

**-**¿Se puede saber que haces?-, le pregunté a Hinata cuando al entrar en casa me la encontré sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas de una manera que daba la sensación que se le habían enredado entre ellas como si fueran de chicle, los ojos cerrados y la espalda muy tiesa, vamos una postura de todo menos cómoda...

-Estoy relajándome en la posición Flor de Loto-, me respondió ella sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada y después llevaba las bolsas que traje con comida del supermercado a la cocina...

-Pues parece que te has hecho un lío con tus piernas al intentar ponerte en pie-, le respondí sonriendo apoyada en la puerta de la cocina mientras llevaba a mis labios una deliciosa y fría coca cola que acababa de sacar de la nevera...

-Eso es malísimo para la salud-, me dijo ella abriendo sus ojos justo en el momento que empezaba a beber haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario anterior sobre su postura...

-De algo hay que morir ¿no?-, respondí acercándome al televisor encendiéndolo, me gustaba ver las noticias mientras degustaba la "tan mala para la salud" coca cola que me estaba bebiendo y además me sabía a gloria...

-Eres imposible, ¿trajiste los yogures de soja que te pedí?-, me preguntó una vez que se puso de pie haciendo unas cosas raras con sus piernas y sus brazos al mismo tiempo, parecía como si quisiese separar sus extremidades del tronco de tanto que tiraba a un lado y al otro...

-Y ahora, ¿qué coño haces, la "postura del chicle"?-, le pregunté sonriendo sin dejar de mirarla y, por supuesto, con mi coca cola en la mano...

-Se llama "estiramiento"-, me respondió rodando sus ojos encaminándose hacia la cocina para comprobar que sus "asquerosos" yogures de soja estaban en la bolsa del supermercado...

-Hola chicas, paz para todas-, saludó muy sonriente mi amiga Ino entrando por la puerta del apartamento mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla...

-Que tal-, respondí a su saludo como siempre lo hacía, no de la manera cursi que lo hacían ellas...

-Paz mi querida Ino-, saludó Hinata que en ese momento salía con su yogur de soja en la mano de la cocina...

-Que rico, voy a comer uno-, exclamó Ino al ver lo que comía Hinata y, después de saludarla con el beso en la mejilla como a mi, se encaminó hacia su objetivo, "el asqueroso yogur de soja"...

-¿Qué haces?-, me preguntó Hinata sentándose a mi lado en el sillón mirando la tele fijamente...

-Estoy relajándome con la posición "espatarrada sobre el mullido y cómodo sofá" mientras enveneno mi cuerpo con un delicioso champán americano, es decir, coca cola para los amigos-, le respondí sonriendo dándome cuenta que me lanzaba miradas que parecían dagas asesinas, -paz querida Hinata-, añadí guiñándole un ojo a mi amiga que lo único que hizo fue bufar sonoramente...

-Chicas tengo un plan genial para el fin de semana-, exclamó Ino mientras se sentaba en el sillón con Hinata y conmigo degustando otro "asqueroso yogur de soja" al que le había añadido muesli dándole un aspecto de comida para gatos que me daban arcadas...

-Si ese plan incluye pasar el fin de semana comiendo cosas verdes, meditando y escuchando música Zen, conmigo no cuenten-, les dije sin despegar mis ojos del televisor, mis amigas se habían vuelto vegetarianas desde que sus respectivos novios se habían vuelto budistas descubriéndoles, como ellas decían, una vida nueva, más sana y en equilibrio con la naturaleza o sea un auténtico coñazo de existencia...

-Mira que eres burra-, intervino Hinata mirándome fijamente, -seguro que si lo probases te encantaría-, añadió dejando su repugnante yogur vacío sobre la mesa...

-No te lo tomes a mal, querida amiga, pero no me imagino comiendo eso que tú llamas "yogur" ni tirada por el suelo meditando sobre vete tú a saber qué, definitivamente donde esté un buen filete de carne, una coca cola y un cigarro, que se quite lo demás-, dije mirando a mis amigas alternadamente las cuales tenían la típica cara de "Sakura y sus prejuicios" que yo también conocía y añadí, -bueno el sexo se puede quedar, que te den un buen repaso con la lengua y las manos es también muy saludable-, y empecé a reír a carcajadas mientras ellas se miraban con la misma expresión en sus caras, me miraban como si yo fuera la oveja descarriada...

-Escucha y calla-, me reprendió Ino mirándome con ojos amenazantes, -Itachi me ha dicho que este fin de semana regresa Sasuke de la India y, junto a Naruto, han pensado que sería buena idea reunirnos en la cabaña que tienen en la montaña para darle la bienvenida a Sasuke-, nos explicó Ino mientras ambas la escuchábamos atentamente...

La verdad es que el plan no sonaba tan mal, yo le tenía mucho cariño a Sasuke como él a mi, se podía decir que éramos "**amigos con derecho a roce"**, nos acostábamos juntos, nos comportábamos como una pareja de novios pero en realidad éramos solo muy buenos amigos, tanto Ino como Hinata me decían siempre que Sasuke y yo éramos almas gemelas, incluso ellas con sus respectivos novios, Itachi y Naruto que eran amigos íntimos desde hace muchos años de Sasuke, intentaban más de una vez hacernos citas a ciegas pero nosotros no teníamos intención de ser pareja, estábamos muy bien así como "amigos con derecho a roce"...

-¿Me estás escuchando, Sakura?-, me volvió a preguntar Hinata dándome pequeños golpes en el brazo para llamar mi atención...

-Ha sido nombrar a Sasuke y ya se le ha ido la cabeza-, añadió Ino sonriendo mientras yo las miraba consciente, ahora sí, de que hablaban de mi...

-Que graciosas, no empecemos con el temita de Sasuke ¿vale?-, les pedí en tono suplicante ya que yo sabía lo que venía después de esos comentarios y no me apetecía que me diesen la brasa de nuevo...

-Mira que eres testaruda, querida amiga-, me dijo Ino sin dejar de mirarme, -Sasuke es maravilloso, ideal para ti, hacéis una pareja perfectamente compenetrada-, siguió diciendo Ino hasta que se quedó callada porque la interrumpí con el sonido estridente de mis carcajadas, -¿se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?-, me preguntó Ino con un tono de voz bastante petulante porque se había molestado por mi interrupción...

-No te enfades amiga-, le dije en un tono de voz conciliador para que se relajase, -simplemente me ha hecho gracia eso de que Sasuke y yo nos compenetramos perfectamente-, seguí diciéndole mientras ella asentí con su cabeza al igual que Hinata que pensaba lo mismo que Ino, -pero si somos la noche y el día-, exclamé sorprendida al darme cuenta que mis amigas seguían pensando lo mismo sin escuchar lo que les decía...

-Eres una exagerada-, intervino Hinata moviendo su mano como si quisiese restarle importancia a mis argumentos, -yo sigo pensando que os complementáis muy bien, tal para cuál-, siguió diciendo mientras miraba a Ino que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella...

-Si claro, somos el complemento perfecto, él vegetariano y yo carnívora, él bebe zumos de soja y yo coca cola, él aborrece el tabaco y a mi me encanta fumar, ¿se me olvida algún punto más de "compenetración" entre nosotros?-, pregunté a mis amigas mientras las miraba fijamente, ninguna de las dos hablaba, se habían quedado mudas y yo satisfecha porque por fin habían entendido porqué Sasuke y yo "éramos amigos con derecho a roce"...

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero míranos a Ino y a mí, éramos como tú hasta que Itachi y Naruto nos abrieron los ojos al bienestar y la paz interior, nos enseñaron a buscar nuestro karma y a relajar nuestros chakras, ahora vivimos la vida de mejor manera-, me dijo Hinata sujetando mis manos entre las suyas sin dejar de mirarme...

-Es cierto, yo me siento completa, me siento feliz, viva y más sana-, añadió Ino sonriendo para apoyar los argumentos de Hinata...

-Chicas he de reconocer que en algo tenéis razón-, les respondí provocando que ambas me mirasen emocionadas y expectantes esperando mi respuesta, -Sasuke y yo nos complementamos en algo-, seguí diciendo muy despacio con el único propósito de mantener el suspense que mis amigas tenían, -cuando follamos, mis chakras se renuevan y me los deja como nuevos-, terminé diciendo para después estallar en una sonora carcajada...

-Está claro que no vas a cambiar-, dijo Hinata suspirando...

-¿Eso quiere decir que te apuntas al fin de semana?-, me preguntó Ino...

-Sí, creo que mis chakras necesitan un buen meneo, llevo mucho tiempo sin usarlas-, respondí sin dejar de reír mientras me levantaba hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida, esta era tarea mía porque si dejaba que mis amigas entrasen en la cocina, me obligarían a comer vegetales y a beber zumos probióticos así que era preferible, para mi salud física y mental, que yo misma preparase mi comida...

El resto de la semana pasó deprisa, Hinata ocupada con su tienda de arte, ya que era restauradora, Ino ocupada con su gimnasio ya que era la dueña de un centro deportivo en el que trabajaba Itachi, su novio, dando clases de pilates y yo era médico pediatra y trabajaba en una consulta privada...

Cuando llegué el viernes al mediodía a casa, ya que cerraba la consulta antes, mis amigas ya estaban allí al igual que Itachu que había decidido venir directamente con Ino desde el gimnasio, faltaba Naruto pero él llegaba más tarde ya que era abogado y tenía un juicio a media mañana que se prolongaría hasta el principio de la tarde...

Éramos un grupo de amigos realmente unidos, nos conocíamos desde que estudiábamos en el instituto, Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke, se conocían desde que eran pequeños al igual que Hinata, Ino y yo, es por eso que cuando nos conocimos nos hicimos inseparables...

Después de unos años, Hinata y Naruto se enamoraron y siguieron sus pasos Ino e Itachi, al principio me dio un poco de miedo pensar que, las nuevas parejas, romperían nuestra unión de amistad pero nada más lejos, nos hicimos más amigos, más íntimos, en cambio Sasuke y yo nunca tuvimos ganas de emparejarnos, nos gustábamos, nos tocábamos, incluso nuestra primera vez la tuvimos el uno con el otro, pero no nos apetecía ir más allá, estábamos cómodos en esta situación, Sasuke es psicólogo y de vez en cuando se va a la India para, como él dice, limpiar su mente y su cuerpo de la gran ciudad...

Así fue como sus amigos, Itachi y Naruto, acabaron convirtiéndose a la religión Budista al igual que Sasuke, se volvieron vegetarianos e hicieron del pilates y la meditación su forma de vida y, como no podía ser de otra manera, Hinata e Ino se volvieron igual de "espirituales" que ellos, conmigo lo intentaron, de hecho cada vez que Sasuke regresaba de uno de sus viajes me sometía a su "terapia intensiva Uchiha", pero al final acababa dándose por vencido alegando que mis "costumbres" estaban demasiado arraigadas como para cambiarlas y que él me quería igualmente aunque tuviese mi cuerpo sucio por dentro y mi alma desequilibrada...

Siempre me había llamado mucho la atención que Sasuke no tuviese pareja, que no hubiese encontrado un alma gemela como la suya, él me decía que no necesitaba a nadie en su vida, que le gustaba ser libre, sin ataduras y, en ese sentido ambos coincidíamos, creo que por eso estábamos tan bien juntos, sin atarnos, solo demostrándonos amor cuando nos apetecía, yo siempre le decía que lo nuestro era un "intercambio de fluidos" y él acababa estallando en risas ante mi comentario, eso era lo que me gustaba de Sasuke, y siempre lo vería como a un amigo, un amigo con derecho a roce...

Naruto llamó a Hinata desde su despacho para decirle que como se le había hecho un poco tarde él iría al aeropuerto a buscar a Sasuke y desde allí nos vendrían a recoger a nosotros para irnos a la cabaña que ellos tenían en la montaña, era una especie de refugio de madera de una sola planta en la que había tres dormitorios, una cocina y un baño, estaba metida dentro de un paraje protegido en el que había varias cabañas como la nuestra, los chicos decidieron comprarla un día para escaparnos algún que otro fin de semana, aunque parezca raro, cada vez que visitábamos la cabaña lo hacíamos todos juntos y siempre era para celebrar algo, eso indica el nivel de amistad y cariño que hay en el grupo...

Terminamos de guardar nuestra ropa en la maleta y, justo cuando ya estaba casi todo hecho, sonó el timbre, Hinata fue disparada a abrir ya que sabía perfectamente que era Naruto que llegaba con Sasuke, me hacía mucha ilusión volver a ver a Sasuke, hacía tres meses que se había ido a la India, nos llamábamos a menudo pero aún así le echaba de menos, con mis amigas tenía mucha confianza, las consideraba como mis hermanas, pero con Sasuke era diferente, había otra conexión, y a él le pasaba lo mismo conmigo...

Cuando entraron me di cuenta que Sasuke seguía como siempre, delgado, con su pelo color azabache indomable aunque un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vi y su radiante sonrisa, esa que tanto me gustaba y que se ensanchó cuando me vio parada junto a la puerta de la cocina mirando como los demás le saludaban...

-Hola mi pequeña rebelde-, así era como él me llamaba de manera cariñosa, siempre decía que yo era la rebelde del grupo, la que iba contra corriente y al final añadía, la que yo más quiero...

-Paz, amigo Sasuke-, le saludé yo sonriendo de la misma manera que se saludaban entre ellos pero yo solo lo hacía para que Sasuke estallase en carcajadas, él sabía que yo jamás usaba esa forma de saludo, solo lo hacía con él, lo que, por otra parte, envenenaba a mis amigas que a pesar de insistir una y mil veces con su saludo jamás conseguían que yo hiciese lo mismo...

-Te eché de menos mi niña-, susurró cerca de mi oído una vez que se acercó hasta donde yo estaba estrechándome con fuerza entre sus brazos, los demás cuando nos veían así empezaban a silbar y a gritar "la parejita feliz" mientras nos miraban...

-Sois unos envidiosos-, les respondí sin apartar mi cara del pecho de Sasuke, lo había echado tanto de menos que no fui consciente hasta que lo tuve cerca y respiré su inconfundible olor a sándalo...

-Estás muy linda-, me dijo Sasuke una vez que se separó de mi clavando sus ojos azabaches en los míos...

No respondí, porque entre nosotros muchas veces sobraban las palabras, solo acerqué mis labios a los suyos y ambos nos fundimos en un delicado beso, beso que Sasuke profundizó intentando meter su lengua en mi boca, normalmente solo uníamos nuestros labios cuando estábamos delante de nuestros amigos, el frenesí y la pasión la dejábamos para cuando estábamos solos, pero esta vez le di permiso y dejé que su lengua acariciara el interior de mi boca encontrándose con la mía, eso provocó que los demás empezasen a silbar lo que hizo que nos separásemos para volver a abrazarnos sin dejar de reír...

-Lo siento, es que no he podido controlar mis impulsos, más tarde te contaré porqué, cuando estemos a solas-, susurró Sasuke cerca de mi oído en voz muy baja para que solo yo pudiese escucharle...

-No te disculpes, me ha encantado-, respondí yo de vuelta mientras él afianzaba su abrazo alrededor de mi cuerpo...

-Chicos si no nos vamos ya se hará de noche, aún tenemos una hora de coche-, dijo Itachi obligándonos a todos a ponernos en marcha, por suerte Naruto había ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Sasuke en el coche de siete plazas que solíamos usar cuando nos íbamos de excursión, ese coche lo compramos entre todos ya que como siempre íbamos juntos pensamos que sería una maravillosa manera de viajar todos juntos y disfrutar aún más del viaje...

Durante todo el trayecto Sasuke estuvo contándonos lo que había hecho en la India, nos dijo que había estado en el templo del Dalai Lama, a mi no me parecía nada del otro mundo pero al resto le pareció una experiencia de lo más intensa, no me atrevía a preguntar que tenía de especial ese señor porque al final sería el centro de todas las burlas así que me limité a seguir escuchando, cuando él regresaba siempre contaba cosas realmente bonitas, más de una vez pensé en acompañarle a uno de esos viajes pero yo sería un incordio para él ya que se solía hospedar en un templo budista en compañía de otros monjes, se dedicaban a meditar y, como ellos decían, a limpiar sus cuerpos y mentes para volver a recuperar su equilibrio y paz interior o sea que yo no encajaba en ese equilibrio es por eso que disfrutaba tanto con sus relatos...

Llegamos a la cabaña cuando ya era de noche, después de colocar nuestra ropa y distribuirnos en las habitaciones que, como siempre, Ino estaría con Itachi, Hinata con Naruto y yo con Sasuke, nos preparamos algo de cena...

-¿Aún comes ese tipo de comida grasienta?-, me preguntó Sasuke señalando mi pizza de queso y carne sonriendo...

-Prefiero comer esto a lo que coméis vosotros-, respondí con cara de asco mientras señalaba su comida que consistía en un inmenso tazón de cereales con muesli y leche de soja...

-Está buenísimo-, exclamó Itachi mientras le añadía un poco de canela en polvo a su "revuelto"...

-¿Lo ves?-, le dije a Sasuke señalando el tazón de Itachi, -ahora parece que come barro-, añadí provocando que toda la mesa estallara en sonoras carcajadas...

La gota que colmó el vaso llegó al final de la comida, antes de levantarse de la mesa cerraban sus ojos y se concentraban para que su interior combinara en equilibrio con los alimentos que acababan de ingerir, a mi todo eso me parecía una solemne gilipollez así que, una vez que abrieron sus ojos, yo anuncié que iba a familiarizar a mis pulmones con el humo de mi Marlboro, para que se fuesen equilibrando, y me levanté de la mesa dejando atrás los reproches de todos menos de Sasuke, que a pesar de odiar el tabaco nunca me decía nada, le gustaba hacerme compañía mientras fumaba...

-Hace una noche realmente hermosa-, dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba con fuerza como si quisiese captar todo el aroma que le ofrecía el bosque, la verdad es que este tipo de cosas, que en los demás me hacía reír, en Sasuke me encantaba verlas, si realmente existía el equilibrio, se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha...

-¿Porqué no me cuentas eso tan importante?-, le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en el columpio que había en el porche de la cabaña haciendo referencia a lo que me había dicho en el salón de mi casa cuando profundizó el beso con su lengua...

-Estos meses en la India he aprendido cosas muy importantes que no conocía, he descubierto que nos imponemos límites a la hora de amar que nos imposibilitan descubrir el verdadero placer y yo lo he descubierto-, me dijo Sasuke mientras me miraba intensamente a los ojos...

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien?-, le pregunté incrédula, no porque me molestase sino porque no podía imaginarme a Sasuke con otra mujer, nunca me había dado por pensar en eso...

-No, me he enamorado del amor-, me contestó él sin dejar de sonreír sobre todo al darse cuenta que mi cara era el reflejo de la incredulidad y el desconcierto...

-Creo que no te sigo-, le respondí mirándole fijamente después de terminar y apagar mi cigarro, -no me dirás que te has vuelto gay ¿verdad?, porque me caería de culo hacia atrás-, añadí sonriendo, la cara de Sasuke al principio fue de sorpresa, después acabamos riendo a carcajadas los dos...

-No Sakura, me siguen gustando las mujeres, en especial tú-, me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara con las suaves yemas de sus dedos, -he aprendido una nueva técnica amatoria que es mucho más estimulante y gratificante que la tradicional-, me explicó Sasuke sin dejar de acariciar mi cara...

-No se me ocurre que haya otra manera más placentera de hacer el amor que la que conocemos, yo aún no he tenido tiempo de acabar de leer el kamasutra y me parece que es la leche-, exclamé con los ojos muy abiertos sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke que otra vez volvía a reírse a carcajadas...

-Ay mi Sakura, tengo mucho que enseñarte-, añadió Sasuke una vez que dejó de reír atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo en un envolvente abrazo...

-Estás tardando demasiado-, susurré yo cerca de su oído mientras mi mano bajaba hasta su entre pierna dándome cuenta que su miembro, al que yo estaba dispuesta a poner un monumento, se estaba despertando...

-Vamos a hacer un trato-, intentó decir Sasuke con voz clara aunque le salió algo entre cortada debido a mis intensas caricias sobre su pene...

-Follarnos hasta quedar exhaustos, trato hecho, vamos dentro-, respondí yo mientras me levantaba y tiraba del brazo de Sasuke para que se moviese, tanto hablar de sexo me había puesto muy caliente...

-Más o menos-, respondió Sasuke sonriendo mientras me seguía hacia dentro de la cabaña directos a nuestra habitación, nuestros amigos ya se habían marchado también a las suyas así que no nos entretendrían...

-Te necesito, ahora-, susurré contra su boca una vez que él cerró la puerta y yo lo acorralé contra la pared...

-Espera Sakura-, me dijo Sasuke separándose de mi boca un momento pero antes de que yo pudiese protestar continúo hablando impidiendo que me moviese si quiera un milímetro de su cuerpo, -vamos a hacer el amor a tu manera, y después lo haremos a la mía-, me dijo mirándome intensamente sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos...

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, a esas alturas estaba tan cachonda que le hubiese prometido que comería muesli con tal que me follase como solo él sabía hacerlo...

-Guíame, soy tu esclavo-, susurró cerca de mi oído dándome cuenta en seguida que pretendía que llevase yo el control para después tomarlo él, pues eso haría, le follaría a mi manera y después le dejaría a él hacer lo que quisiese con mi cuerpo...

Estaba demasiado "caliente" para preámbulos, necesitaba que Sasuke apagase mi fuego interior y eso es lo que me proponía a hacer mientras, prácticamente, le arrancaba su ropa del cuerpo y lo tiraba sobre la cama, él se dejaba hacer, solo sonreía al darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba, su cuerpo estaba listo para mi, su miembro se levantaba erecto como si me estuviese saludando después de tantos meses...

Una vez que me quedé desnuda empecé por mi lugar preferido en el cuerpo de Sasuke, su pene, acerqué mi boca hasta la punta de su dureza y empecé a lamerla con delicia, con pasión, mientras Sasuke respondía a mis lamidas con gemidos moviendo sus caderas contra mi boca llevando el ritmo de las embestidas, a la misma vez que chupaba su polla masajeaba sus testículos llevándolo directamente al límite hasta que eyaculó dentro de mi boca...

Él intentó moverse para darme placer a mi pero yo lo paré con la mano, -quedamos en que primero es a mi manera y luego te dejaré llevar las riendas a ti-, le dije solemne mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, a Sasuke le volvía loco que yo le cabalgase, decía que era la amazona de sus sueños, por eso cuando entendió mis intenciones gimió muy fuerte cerrando sus ojos mientras yo introducía su pene dentro de mi vagina que estaba muy húmeda y lista para recibirle...

Cuando me enterré sobre su dureza ambos gritamos a la vez, comencé a moverme en círculos mientras yo misma pellizcaba y acariciaba mis pezones ya que no le dejaba a él hacerlo, Sasuke me miraba embelesado, le gustaba ver como me daba placer a mi misma, yo sabía que eso lo volvía loco así que, cuando sujetó fuertemente mis caderas para impedir que me cayese al incrementar el ritmo de mis movimientos, entendí que estaba a punto de correrse igual que yo...

-Córrete, lléname-, le dije entre jadeos para alentarle, fue suficiente ya que se quedó sentado sobre la cama, me abrazó por la cintura descansando su cabeza sobre mi pecho y ambos nos corrimos llegando a un intenso orgasmo...

-No entiendo como puedo pasar tanto tiempo sin tu cuerpo-, me dijo Sasuke una vez que terminamos mirándome intensamente mientras me fumaba un cigarro en la ventana...

-Eres mi perdición hecha hombre, Sasuke Uchiha-, exclamé sonriendo mirándole fijamente ahí desnudo sobre la cama, parecía un Dios griego, perfecto, guapo y, para mi deleite personal, otra vez empalmado, -¿continuamos?-, le pregunté juguetona acercándome hasta la cama donde él me recibió con los brazos abiertos...

-Sí, aún no he acabado contigo, pero esta vez lo haremos a mi manera-, me dijo besando mis labios suavemente, -ahora vete a la ducha que tengo que preparar la habitación-, añadió mientras nos levantábamos de la cama y casi me echaba a empujones hacia el baño...

-¿Preparar la habitación?-, pregunté incrédula mientras enrollaba una toalla sobre mi cuerpo para no salir de la habitación desnuda, pero Sasuke no me respondió, besó mis labios y me cerró literalmente la puerta en la cara regalándome una espléndida sonrisa antes...

**SASUKE**

Quería crear un ambiente especial, iba a enseñarle a Sakura a disfrutar del sexo en toda su plenitud tal y como me lo habían enseñado a mi en la India, por supuesto solo de manera teórica porque, aunque Sakura y yo no éramos novios, solo me acostaba con ella, no me sentía a gusto con ninguna otra mujer, es por eso que nosotros llevábamos esta extraña relación de amigos con derecho a roce y, tanto ella como yo, queríamos que siguiese así porque estábamos muy a gusto el uno con el otro...

Menos mal que Sakura solía tardar algo más de la cuenta en ducharse, eso me daba ventaja para convertir la habitación en un Templo del Amor, que es la primera regla básica del sexo tántrico, por lo que esparcí varios pétalos de flores frescas alrededor de la cama alternándolos con velas perfumadas de color blanco que representaban la pureza y el equilibrio además, a los pies de la cama, a la que le había quitado el edredón dejando solo la funda del colchón para que nada pudiese molestarnos, coloqué fruta natural partida en trozos que comeríamos cada vez que nos diésemos un descanso lo cuales eran necesarios durante la sesión tántrica que normalmente duraba alrededor de unas dos horas...

Cuando Sakura entró a la habitación yo ya estaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y totalmente desnudo, las luces estaban apagadas y solo nos alumbraban las velas que desprendían un olor a canela y vainilla...

-Dios mío-, exclamó Sakura aún parada en la puerta, como si le diese miedo acercarse a la cama...

-Quítate la toalla y ven aquí a mi lado-, le dije señalándole el sitio donde tenía que sentarse que era frente a mi...

-¿Qué es todo esto?-, me preguntó fascinada mientras se quitaba la toalla y se colocaba donde yo le había indicado que lo hiciese, ahora estaba frente a mi, nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse, la miré fijamente y comencé a explicarle lo que íbamos a hacer...

-Vamos a experimentar juntos el sexo tántrico-, le dije muy despacio para que entendiese cada una de mis palabras, no porque pensase que era demasiado tonta como para entenderlo, sino porque era una manera de crear un ambiente relajado y sosegado a nuestro alrededor, ella solo me escuchaba sin interrumpir así que continué hablando en el mismo tono bajo y despacio, -el sexo tántrico, es una técnica oriental que se basa en encuentros largos y prolongados, se venera el éxtasis y se busca el placer más prolongado aquí, la mujer es una Diosa que da y recibe energía, ahora tu eres mi Diosa y te voy a llevar hasta el placer más intenso-, le dije en susurros para que comprendiese bien en que consistía la técnica, aquí no hay prisas, no hay premuras, nos amamos despacio y con calma, mi Sakura suspiró profundamente indicándome que me había entendido y que estaba preparada para empezar...

-Cierra los ojos y relájate-, comencé a decirle para que acompasara su respiración relajando el repiqueteo de su corazón que parecía se le quería salir del pecho, yo hice lo mismo intentando acompasar mi respiración a la de ella, así estuvimos alrededor de quince minutos, no nos tocábamos, solo respirábamos, ella exhalaba fuerte y yo inhalaba su aire con la idea de que yo respirase el aire que ella soltaba...

-Ahora vamos a empecer a darnos masajes suaves por todo el cuerpo sin tocarnos el sexo-, le dije mientras derramaba un poco de aceite para masajes en las palmas de sus manos haciendo yo lo mismo en las mías, nuestros ojos se abrieron para mirar cada parte de nuestro cuerpo que era acariciada por el otro mientras controlábamos el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones...

Masajeé su cuello bajando hasta sus brazos y, sin tocar sus pechos, deslicé mis manos hasta su tripa descendiendo hasta sus piernas, moría por tocarle su sexo que yo sabía estaba húmeda y excitada pero de esta manera prolongábamos aún más nuestro placer, mientras yo la acariciaba ella hacía lo mismo conmigo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tocar mi miembro que estaba duro y erecto, ambos gemíamos con cada una de nuestras caricias regalándonos miradas cómplices cargadas de erotismo y placer contenido, este intercambio de caricias duró unos quince minutos en los que, tanto Sakura como yo, experimentamos un placer aún más intenso que un orgasmo llegando incluso a cerrar ambos los ojos como si estuviésemos al borde del abismo intenso de un orgasmo...

-Ahora llega una parte muy intensa-, le susurré a Sakura mientras la recostaba sobre la cama dándole un trozo de piña que ella aceptó gustosa, -toca la parte de los besos, juntaremos nuestros labios saboreándolos pero sin tocarnos ni besarnos en ningún sitio más-, Sakura asintió sonriendo mientras terminaba de saborear el trozo de piña que yo le había dado, una vez que lo acabó, me hizo señas con el dedo indicándome que me acercase hasta sus labios y eso hice...

Estuvimos diez minutos besándonos mientras gemíamos el uno en la boca del otro, descubrimos maneras diferentes de saborear nuestras bocas, formas distintas de juntar nuestras lenguas y ángulos imposibles para volvernos realmente locos y todo eso sin tocarnos aunque eso sí, experimentando un placer todavía más intenso que el anterior...

-¿Qué ocurre?-, le pregunté a Sakura una vez que acabamos con la ronda de besos al ver que su cara se había puesto de un rojo intenso...

-He tenido un orgasmo-, me respondió ella en voz baja mirándome fijamente mientras sonreía...

-Yo también-, le confesé sonriendo, -no eyaculé, pero lo he tenido-, añadí cuando me di cuenta que miraba a mi miembro que seguía duro y firme...

-¿Y ahora que toca?-, me preguntó Sakura muy excitada sin despegar sus ojos, que se habían oscurecido debido al intenso placer, de los míos que estaban como los de ella...

-Ahora es cuando acariciamos nuestros genitales-, le dije tragando duro mientras ponía de nuevo aceite sobre sus manos haciendo lo mismo sobre las mías...

Esta parte la disfrutamos mucho, yo introducía mis dedos que estaban resbaladizos debido al aceite en la húmeda vagina de Sakura mientras ella gemía muy alto disfrutando al máximo mis caricias, llegó al orgasmo tres veces cuando alternaba su centro con su clítoris...

Yo estaba igual que ella aunque contenía mi semen porque no quería correrme, era necesario contener mi propio placer para después dárselo de manera más intensa a ella pero eso no quiere decir que no lo disfrutase, cada vez que su mano acariciaba mi dureza a lo largo de toda su longitud yo llegaba al cielo, esta parte duró media hora más, media hora de intensos gemidos y jadeos que ambos nos regalábamos mutuamente...

-¿Tú no necesitas correrte?-, me preguntó Sakura extrañada antes de pasar a la última fase dándose cuenta que yo, aunque había disfrutado, seguía sin explotar...

-Cada cosa a su tiempo, sigue disfrutando mi pequeña rebelde-, le contesté regalándole una tierna sonrisa mientras metía un trozo de fresa en su boca...

-Llegamos a la última parte-, Sakura puso morritos cuando me escuchó y casi hace pucheros lo que me hizo sonreír, -es la más intensa, ya verás como, aunque se acabe, habrá valido la pena llegar hasta aquí-, añadí sin dejar de sonreír, los ojos de Sakura empezaron a brillar de emoción...

La ayudé para que se sentara nuevamente frente a mi pero esta vez coloqué sus piernas sobre las mías de tal manera que nuestros sexos casi se rozaban, -ahora te voy a penetrar-, le dije muy despacio sintiendo como ella se estremecía entre mis brazos, -yo estaré quieto, tú serás la que te muevas sobre mi miembro mientras te tocas, tú buscarás tu propio placer y yo solo esperaré a que llegue-, seguí diciéndole sin dejar de mirarla, su maravillosa sonrisa me llenaba completamente...

Tal y como le expliqué a Sakura la penetré profundamente, al principio tuve que cerrar mis ojos y respirar con calma porque su centro estaba demasiado caliente y húmedo y mi miembro demasiado duro y excitado, después de unos segundos de batalla interna al fin pude controlarme, abrí mis ojos y sin necesidad de usar palabras le indiqué a Sakura que comenzase a moverse sobre mi pene mientras ella misma se acariciaba el clítoris...

En mi vida había sentido tanto placer como el que sentía en este momento, la imagen de Sakura moviéndose sobre mi pene y tocándose mientras llegaba a intensos orgasmos una y otra vez era lo más maravilloso del mundo, una imagen que guardaré en mi retina para siempre...

De repente, después de cinco orgasmos seguidos, ella abrió sus ojos, clavó su intensa mirada sobre los míos, apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros y con voz clara y firme me dijo,-ámame-, indicándome que había llegado el momento de que yo me corriese descargando así todo el placer contenido...

Nos movimos con perfecta sincronización, mi duro miembro entraba y salía con calma mientras ambos disfrutábamos intensamente, sentí como las paredes de Sakura envolvían mi dureza nuevamente y ahí fue cuando me dejé llevar corriéndome mientras soltaba un intenso gemido acallado por la piel del cuello de Sakura que fue el lugar donde posé mis labios...

-Esto ha sido lo más maravilloso que he hecho nunca-, me susurró Sakura una vez que nos acomodamos juntos y abrazados sobre la cama comiendo trozos de fruta fresca...

-En la India, se dice que el sexo tántrico es suficiente con que se practique una sola vez al mes, eso hace que el placer aumente al estar contenido ya que, para los tantristas, eyacular es una perdida de energía inútil e innecesaria-, le expliqué a Sakura que me escuchaba muy atentamente sin dejar de mirarme, -entonces, ¿qué piensas?-, le pregunté sonriendo mirándola yo también...

-Que, a partir de ahora, tú y yo tenemos una cita mensual inamovible-, me respondió ella y no pudimos más que romper en sonoras carcajadas...

_"El tantra es amarse con sensibilidad,_

_es amarse con conciencia,_

_es como una danza,_

_un despliegue de energía_

_que va de un cuerpo a otro..."_

**FIN**


End file.
